


相距534公里

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: 德国门兴格拉德巴赫距英国哈德斯菲尔德534英里，开车前往大概耗时9小时14分钟。
Relationships: Erik Durm/Matthias Ginter





	相距534公里

相距534英里（又名《金总跨国送妻记：腻歪小情侣的沙雕日常》）

Cp:金红cp

Bgm:Roses-The Chainsmokers/ROZES

1.  
德国门兴格拉德巴赫距英国哈德斯菲尔德534英里，开车前往大概耗时9小时14分钟。  
金特尔用谷歌地图反复查了三四次，都是这个结果，不差分毫。  
他关掉手机的屏幕，心情低落地看着即将远走他乡的男友围着客厅地板上的两个超大号旅行箱团团转，而对方正低着头收拾东西，心无旁骛。  
其实即将背井离乡的杜尔姆也是止不住的心烦意乱，他们刚刚结束了一次短暂的夏日旅行，却仍没法静下来好好与自己的男友探讨未来，尤其是这个夏天，不管是自己那形同贱卖的转会也好还是金特尔坎坷难言的世界杯半月游也好，这些让一切都变得苦涩且难以宣之于口。  
面前摊开的行李箱像两个巨大的黑洞，杜尔姆看着手边乱糟糟的一叠衣物，正在出神，突然感觉后背一沉，转头望去果然是自家金毛犬似的男朋友挂在了自己身上。  
“马蒂……”杜尔姆无奈地笑笑，刚想把身子扭过去，结果被抱得更紧了。  
自己的转会问题双方达成一致时，金特尔还远在俄罗斯，为了不影响他，杜尔姆只字未提，金特尔一直到飞机落地在法兰克福，国家队原地解散之后才和广大球迷朋友一样后知后觉地得知了这个消息，为此他还和杜尔姆生了气，不过幼稚的冷战只持续了短短两小时。  
杜尔姆对于异地恋这个问题倒也还算是看得开，尽管金特尔当初为了首发机会也选择奔赴门兴，但毕竟那里和多特蒙德相隔不远，还有原来国家队的老朋友克拉默多加照顾，再加上金特尔本人也是个恋家狂，一有假期就往回跑，杜尔姆倒也没受多少离愁别绪的影响。  
“埃瑞克，你这一走，我连放假回家的欲望都没有了……”耳边传来的金特尔闷闷不乐的声音让杜尔姆觉得自己一下子负罪感爆棚。  
“没那么夸张啦，马蒂，”他费了好大的劲才挣开桎梏转过身来和金特尔面对面交流，“你也查了的，才534英里而已，坐飞机还是很快的。”  
啧，为什么感觉是在哄小孩，杜尔姆心中腹诽。  
金特尔不甘心地撒开手，仍然唠叨个不停，“不行，埃瑞克，我得和你约法三章。”  
杜尔姆被逗得扑哧一声笑了出来，“约法三章？哎，你去门兴的时候我都没这么多要求，要不要把我看得这么紧啊。”  
“我可没你那么好的人缘”，某位金毛先生哼了一声，酸气冲天，又忍不住开始鞭尸自己多情的男友欠下的各种“风流债”，“上次你在更衣室和马尔科他们几个裸着上身搂搂抱抱，抱就抱吧，你还发ins上，存心气我呢是吧。”  
杜尔姆觉得再这么放任下去，自家男友肯定又要花上一晚上的时间开一场批斗大会，便及时的堵住了他的嘴。  
对于马蒂亚斯·金特尔先生而言，没有什么事是埃瑞克·杜尔姆一个吻解决不了的。

2.  
转会协定生效的当天下午，杜尔姆就托在英超发展的前队友帮忙在哈德斯菲尔德租了房子，房子精装设施齐全，只需提包入住即可，而钥匙也在上个星期便寄了过来。  
因此杜尔姆最初并没有想要让男友操心的意图，但在之前的谈话之后金特尔是铁了心要亲自把他送到哈德斯菲尔德安顿好之后再会俱乐部参加集训。  
“不用吧，”杜尔姆说到底不想让男友背上不守时的黑锅，“你还是去训练吧，我记得门兴这赛季第一场是和……”  
金特尔挑眉，以其人之道还治其人之身，吻得时机相当精妙，正好堵住了杜尔姆的嘴，然后得意洋洋地说道，“我假都请好了，放心吧。”  
下了飞机之后，杜尔姆真恨不得给自己男友来几个法式热吻以表达自己心中的小侥幸。  
因为他订的机票是到曼彻斯特的，而今天曼彻斯特的雨……稍微有点狂野，杜尔姆心想要是没下雨自己折腾两个kingsize的行李箱去转搭火车还是有可能的，如今天降大雨要不是男朋友跟着来，自己连打伞的手都腾不出来。  
然而好不容易靠着金特尔磕磕绊绊的德式英语打车赶到火车站了之后，杜尔姆发现去哈德斯菲尔德的火车流水发车，没有所谓的时刻表，人上完了就走了。  
在售票大厅转了一圈之后，他觉得自己想死的心都有了。  
关键时刻还是金特尔靠谱一些，他果断地选择向工作人员寻求帮助——不过他要求这次要自己英早死的男友亲自去问。  
“顺便锻炼一下你的英语口语，”对此金特尔理直气壮，“在英超踢球，你还指望你队友和你用德语交流？”  
杜尔姆可怜巴巴皱起脸，用水汪汪的蓝眼睛向男朋友撒娇，结果被残忍地拒绝了，金特尔推推他，顺便拍了拍屁股，“乖，问到了，回来亲你一下。”  
谁稀罕，杜尔姆撇了撇嘴，气呼呼地向咨询台挪了过去。  
过了一会儿，杜尔姆板着个脸回来了，金特尔问：“告诉你怎么买票了吗？”  
杜尔姆瞪了他一眼，然后有点小骄傲地扬了扬下巴，“人家还帮我把票买好了呢。”  
“那就好”，金特尔一听便立刻起身准备拉着箱子就去检票，却发现杜尔姆一动不动，死死盯着自己，“你看我干嘛……？”  
杜尔姆扬了扬手上的车票，金特尔愣了一下便反应了过来，他一把搂过男友的肩膀，使劲亲了一下，“干得好，我的埃瑞克。”

3.  
对于公寓，两个人都挺满意的，一室一厅独卫独浴，还有一个开放式的厨房，不过鉴于杜尔姆很少动手做饭，厨房的实用性还有待考证。  
晚饭之前，金特尔出了一趟门，回来之后一边把买回来的食材往冰箱里塞，一边说：“今天下午我在周围转了一圈，这里离你那个俱乐部挺近的，骑车大概五分钟吧，当然前提是你不迷路，附近交通也挺方便的该有的都有，你把你的英语练好就没啥问题了。”  
杜尔姆从一堆食材中挑了个苹果随手擦了擦就坐在厨房的台子上啃了起来，“首先，英语就是个大问题。”  
“Nein,我看不见得吧”，金特尔露出了一抹坏笑，“以前你也说好多姿势也不会，死也不肯试，后来还不是……”  
他还没说完，就挨了脸红的快要冒烟的杜尔姆一脚。  
吃饭的时候，金特尔想了想还是忍不住说：“要不你还是学学做饭吧，就你这个口语水平点不点得到外卖还是个问题呢。”  
杜尔姆：……对我有点信心好不好。  
一想到这个，金特尔又开始苦恼了，早知道早点教他学做饭了，过了半晌他叹了口气，“不会做的菜打电话问我，我现场指导好啦。”  
吃完了饭，两个人就开始以客厅为原点开始三百六十度无死角的收拾，他们把箱子打开，衣服入柜，日用品等其它一些东西也被安置妥当，收拾完这一切已经是午夜时分了。  
金特尔被累得够呛，干脆四仰八叉地躺在了铺在客厅地板地土耳其地毯上，而杜尔姆则枕在他的大腿上。  
杜尔姆看着天花板上明晃晃的吊灯，喘着气说：“马蒂你变了。”  
“什么？”金特尔不懂。  
杜尔姆咯咯地笑着，“在U21还有刚进一队那会儿，你的话可少了，现在和我爸一样啰嗦。”  
金特尔哭笑不得，他轻柔地拨弄着男友棕头发，“话少是因为只认识你一个人啊，后来多了，是因为只想把话说给你听啊。”  
杜尔姆抬起头，装模做样地翻了个白眼，“马蒂亚斯，你真肉麻。”  
嘴上这么说，还不是被感动得主动献吻了嘛，呵，男人。

4.  
对于这个新窝，金特尔先生表示自己最满意的其实是卧室里那张kingsize的双人床。  
当到达大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国的第二个清晨他醒来，发现男友老老实实窝在他怀里的时候，他决定给这张床打满分。  
原因很简单，杜尔姆睡觉的时候手脚不太老实。  
他俩刚刚同居那会儿，公寓虽有八九十平米，可偏偏卧室里摆的是张单人床，然后便不可避免地发生了杜尔姆半夜掉下床，自己被杜尔姆踹下床，杜尔姆先把他踹下床然后自己掉下床等一系列惨案。  
以至于后来搬了家，金特尔也更倾向于买一张大的双人床甚至三人床，以便于自己男朋友在睡梦中伸展手脚。  
而且金特尔本身自己也有点择席的毛病，却没想到初来乍到就能睡个好觉，这张床，十分满分的十分，多一分都不怕他骄傲。  
闹钟响了一会儿之后，杜尔姆也醒了，他在金特尔怀里伸了个懒腰，蓬头垢面得坐起来，然后看了一眼手机上的日程表，打着哈欠说：“今天下午我有个体检。”  
金特尔闻言睁开了眼睛，“不是签约之前就体检过了吗？”  
“不是一个概念啦，这个纯粹就是看看我有没有水土不服，方便尽快安排我和队里面合练。”  
“那行，下午我送你去”，说着，金特尔揽过杜尔姆把他重新塞回被子里，“再睡一会儿，上午我教你做饭，以后不准点外卖。”  
杜尔姆吐了吐舌头，做了个鬼脸，便一头栽回男友怀里睡个回笼觉，着实没相信他能一上午就得到自家厨神男友的真传。  
不过，金特尔是铁了心不想让杜尔姆一个人在英国的时候天天吃垃圾食品。  
“你这样会比罗纳尔多胖的还快的。”金特尔严肃地告诫道。  
杜尔姆嬉皮笑脸，“哪个罗纳尔多，葡萄牙队长？”然后被毫不留情地打了屁股。  
嬉皮笑脸是没法解决任何问题的，金特尔根据杜尔姆分不清调料的特质，慎重思考了之后，把每一个调料罐子上都贴上了醒目的标签，然后赶鸭子上架性质地教了他宅男最容易下手和理解的意面。  
“火不要开太大”，金特尔手把手教男友掌握火候，“水这么烫面都给你煮糊了。”  
杜尔姆表面上老老实实唯唯诺诺，其实心里想笑到不行。  
把面手忙脚乱地捞出锅后，他说：“其实我个人不大喜欢意面。”  
金特尔看了杜尔姆一眼，“不喜欢还有通心粉，这只是让你过渡一下，不过我会时刻关注你的厨艺有没有进步的，而且是不定期抽查。”  
杜尔姆不由自主地发出一声哀鸣，然后顺手拿起手边的调料罐，把里面用来调味的酱料倒在面上搅拌均匀后，委屈巴巴地递给金特尔验收。  
金特尔也没多想就尝了一口，立刻被嘴里的味道冲击地怀疑人生，“埃瑞克，老天啊，你放的是什么，意大利肉酱吗？”  
杜尔姆看见男友的脸皱成一团立刻感觉大事不妙，拿起罐子一看，嚯，是SiRacha。  
“都怪他俩长得太像啦……”杜尔姆本来想奋力甩锅，结果看见男朋友一副要吃人的样子，立刻决定溜之大吉。  
“埃瑞克，你别跑！！！！！”  
被堵在墙角的杜尔姆瑟瑟发抖，“你不会要家暴我吧，我下午还要体检呢。”  
金特尔瞪了他半天，还是悻悻地缩回了自己的魔爪，在一边无奈地给自己倒霉的舌头降温，“去，给我倒杯水去。”  
“遵命!”  
还能怎么办啊，当然是原谅他喽。  
折腾了一上午，到下午金特尔送杜尔姆去俱乐部体检的时候，他已经完全放弃让男友自己动手丰衣足食的念头了。  
外头刚刚下过一场小雨，地上还潮乎乎的，他俩穿着同款的运动衣并肩走着。  
杜尔姆瞥了自家仍然沉浸在没能成功传授厨艺的郁闷中的男友一眼，用手肘轻轻捅了他腰眼一下，“哎呀别想啦，等过一阵子回去了我肯定好好学还不行吗。”  
金特尔没说话，一副笔趣菲斯的样子，手揣在兜里闷着头走着。  
杜尔姆被落下了两三步，他心里憋着笑快步赶上，然后把自己的手伸进男友的兜里，把他的手攥得紧紧的。  
金特尔稍微拗了一下，还是选择了顺坡下驴，把男友的手握住了。

5.  
下午的体检很顺利，哈德斯菲尔德的教练瓦格纳原来是多特蒙德二队的教练，对多特二队出身的杜尔姆十分了解，便通知杜尔姆三天后开始熟悉场地然后和新队友磨合一下。  
师徒二人从体检室有说有笑的出来时，金特尔正像只大金毛一样守在门口，三个人正好打了个照面，瓦格纳的目光在他俩之间溜了一圈，饶有兴趣地看向他的徒弟。  
杜尔姆不由得脸红起来，他低声和老师说：“马蒂亚斯，我男朋友。”  
瓦格纳只愣了一下，便微笑着和金特尔握了下手，反倒是金特尔有点不好意思起来，感觉自己像是头一次见岳父的毛头女婿。  
瓦格纳又和杜尔姆说了几句，便回办公室了，杜尔姆探着头目送着老师走远后，踩了金特尔一脚，嗔怪似的说：“你不好意思什么啊。”  
金特尔捂着心口，“我总有一种早恋被班主任逮到的感觉。”  
杜尔姆笑弯了腰，然后理直气壮地挽住他，“二十好几了，瞧你怂的。”  
笑归笑，金特尔心里还是不踏实，“你这样当着你教练的面直接出柜，真的好吗？”  
杜尔姆不以为然，“怕什么，以前在多特全队上下都知道，你们门兴不也都知道吗，我看你都没怂过。”  
金特尔还想说什么，杜尔姆及时捂住他的嘴，调皮地眨了眨眼睛，“亲爱的，你要相信腐国的传统，只会比咱们那开放。”  
金特尔翻了个白眼，基佬多更糟，他扒开杜尔姆的爪子，“不准和你的队友眉来眼去听见没。”  
“那也要看人的”，杜尔姆一本正经的胡说八道，“要是有帅哥和我搭讪，不回应一下多不礼貌啊。”  
“埃瑞克，想死直说。”  
杜尔姆做了个孩子气的鬼脸，跑得比兔子还快。  
金特尔看着自家男友过于欢脱欠揍的背影，觉得是时候好好让他长长记性了。  
嗯，就今晚，好好惩罚一下。

6.  
杜尔姆是被闷醒的。  
一睁眼就看见金特尔的手臂横在他胸前，把他紧紧搂在怀里。  
“马蒂……”他推了推金特尔，金特尔没反应。  
杜尔姆又尝试着想要挪窝，结果自己昨晚使用过度的腰开始隐隐作痛，他郁闷地眨了眨眼，决定放弃。  
终于在他快要窒息之前抱着他的这位大爷醒了，金特尔一睁眼就看见杜尔姆对着自己怒目而视，“你怎么了？”  
杜尔姆叹了口气，艰难地开口：“快放手，我要被你勒死了。”  
始作俑者后知后觉，放开手之前还恬不知耻地又在他本来就已经吻痕斑驳的后颈上又咬了一口。  
杜尔姆炸了，“马蒂亚斯·金特尔！你他妈属狗的？？？”  
“我94年生的，就是属狗的啊。”金特尔理直气壮且死皮赖脸。  
杜尔姆气哼哼地把头扭开，只留个后背给男友，以表示对他臭不要脸行为的抗议。  
金特尔见状立刻开启哄妻模式，他一边摩挲着杜尔姆软塌塌的棕毛，一边在男友耳边呢喃：“我这不是舍不得你嘛，你说咱俩好了快四年，从来就没离这么远过，一想到这个我就心里难受，我后天就要回去了就别和我闹气啦。”  
不说还好，金特尔一提起近在咫尺的分别之期杜尔姆心里立刻就开始泛苦水了，他转过身来把脑袋挤进金特尔的颈窝里，闷声闷气地说：“马蒂，我舍不得你。”  
金特尔把嘴唇贴在杜尔姆毛茸茸的发旋上，把他紧紧搂在怀里。  
抱到后面，某红脸小可爱甚至哭了鼻子，不过这样丢脸的事，他绝对不会提起啦。  
离别的日子来临的总是让人措手不及。  
杜尔姆上午刚刚和队友第一次合练完，下午就匆匆赶回家，说什么都要和金特尔一起去火车站。  
金特尔哭笑不得，“你这样跑回来真的好吗，放心好啦，我不会迷路的。”  
结果到了火车站，杜尔姆仍然赖着不肯回去，非要把男友送到曼彻斯特才肯罢休。  
金特尔心里真是痛并快乐着，“不用这样……”  
“没事，反正来回就两三个小时的事。”这回轮到杜尔姆振振有词了。  
看着杜尔姆一屁股坐在箱子上死也不肯挪窝的架势，金特尔心里其实挺开心的，偏偏装作不耐烦的样子，借故弹了他的耳垂。  
到了曼彻斯特机场的登机口了，杜尔姆再也没有耍赖的借口了，他沮丧地低着头，拽着男朋友运动服上的松紧带，嘟囔着：“不是说飞机经常容易晚点的么，怎么一到我这就这么准时。”  
“埃瑞克，我要回去了。”金特尔轻轻地把衣带从男友手里抽出来，声音轻得像一声叹息。  
杜尔姆松了手，却不敢抬起头来，他怕自己会又一次丢脸地哭出来。  
两个人僵持着，谁也不肯先说出再见。  
机场的广播又一次播放了登机的提示音，金特尔不能再拖下去了，他捧起杜尔姆的下巴，在唇边轻轻落下一吻，“埃瑞克，圣诞节见。”

尾声  
杜尔姆循着来时的路回到了那个只剩他一人的新家。  
他像是被抽掉了主心骨一样，软软地缩在乱成一团的被窝里。  
他觉得自己挺怂的，明明分开还不到三个小时，想着想着他就有些疲倦了，渐渐地阖上了眼睛，等他醒来时已经是晚上了，星光透过玻璃静静地洒在空荡荡的双人床上。  
手机突然亮了一下，杜尔姆点开，果然是他的简讯：  
埃瑞克，我到家啦，会等你回来的，爱你的马蒂。  
简讯的最后还有个酷似金特尔的大黄狗emoji。  
杜尔姆觉得自己在这里哭唧唧真的是太傻了，他把简讯来来回回看了好几遍，回道：  
知道啦~勿念，爱你的埃瑞克。  
和马蒂亚斯·金特尔先生恋爱，是埃瑞克·杜尔姆这辈子最幸福的事。

后记  
本来只想写个小甜饼，没想到拖了这么长  
就是想写金红谈恋爱，ooc算我的，就是想看漂亮男孩谈恋爱  
常识上可能存在bug，我的锅  
妈蛋就是想看谈恋爱，私设如山

就酱，end


End file.
